To assist with satellite receiver installation and remote diagnostics, there is a need to determine the type and configuration of an outdoor electronic unit (ODU) that is located at a satellite installation site. If a satellite set top box (STB) unit is incorrectly configured to the ODU, the STB unit may receive deteriorated or no audio/video services. Moreover, customer support centers generally do not have accurate site equipment records.
Satellite outdoor electronics arrangements may include a passive unit, an active unit or a combination of both. Active units include units having a CSS (channel stacking switch) arrangement. There is a need for a solution which can determine the ODU configuration, at the STB, by analyzing the signals and behavior at the interface to the ODU.
Typically, passive ODU hardware translates satellite downlink frequencies to L band frequencies, thereby making it difficult to determine an ODU type. In general, detecting the signal level or the absence of expected frequencies does not suffice to allow a STB to determine an ODU type. Moreover, STBs are unable to reliably determine an ODU type through an examination of the frequency spectrums for the ODUs combined with power measurements at non overlapping frequencies. Further, during low signal scenarios or when spurious frequency components are present, the STB may be unable, or it may become difficult for the STB to draw conclusions about the ODU type. Therefore, it is desirable to improve upon methods and systems for detecting a configuration and type of ODU that is servicing a STB.
Like reference numbers and designations in the various drawings indicate like elements.